Feelings
by Miyuki E
Summary: —Sin duda hoy sera el día que le diga lo que siento— aunque a veces las cosas no salen como quisiéramos.  fluff?  MakaxSoul *Terminado*
1. Chapter 1

¡Nuevo fic! :D

Tenía ganas de escribir algo fluff no tengo idea de porque, así que aquí esta a pesar de que tengo otro fic que actualizar (aun trabajo en el porque quiero que quede bien o_ó).

Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino al grandioso Atsushi Okhubo-sama he dicho y STFU

* * *

><p>Hoy será el día sin duda alguna, hoy le diré lo que siento, ¿pero como?, si cada vez que lo intento siempre sucede algo que hace que terminemos discutiendo y le de un buen maka-chop en la cabeza.<p>

A veces Soul es un completo idiota, diciéndome pecho-plano, sosa, nerd, come-libros. ¿¡Por qué demonios tengo que estar enamorada de alguien como el! Aunque bueno… tengo que admitir que siempre esta a mi lado cuando lo necesito, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y sin duda tenemos un lazo que no se puede romper fácilmente, además se preocupa por mi y es capaz de dar su vida por protegerme. Aunque espero que eso no suceda, me dolería demasiado perderlo porque lo a…

¿¡Por qué me contesto yo sola y pienso en estas tonterías!

Parezco una de esas descerebradas que salen en los programas de adolescente que pasan en la televisión y yo no soy como ellas.

Tenia que dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos y crear un buen momento para decirle mis sentimientos… odio como suena eso.

Me puse de pie dejando el libro que estaba intentando leer sobre el escritorio para después salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la cocina.

—Maka ¿qué haces?— oí que pregunto una voz detrás de mi.

—N-nada solamente voy a preparar la cena— respondí un poco nerviosa al ver que se trataba de Soul.

—Pero hoy me toca prepararla a mi ¿qué no?—

—Bu-bueno sí pero, ¿Qué hay de malo que quiera cocinar esta vez?—

—Nada supongo pero eso no le quita lo raro ¿te sientes bien o el estar todo el día encerrada leyendo al fin comenzó a afectarte?—

—¡Estoy completamente bien!, ahora vete de una vez o estrenare mi nuevo libro de 600 páginas— dije con cierto enojo tratando de usar todo mi autocontrol para no golpearlo.

—Okey si tú lo dices— dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala.

Al fin había logrado que se fuera, no creo que sospeche nada ¿o si? Oh vamos como si pudiera adivinar que me gusta y pienso decírselo en este momento, sin duda me estoy volviendo algo paranoica.

Continúe con lo que había empezado y prepare la mejor cena (según yo) que pude haber hecho. Fui al comedor para poder servir la comida para Soul y para mí, por suerte Blair no estaba hoy en la casa, probablemente habría ido a trabajar a ese cabaret o lo que sea.

—Wow sabe delicioso— ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento Soul se había sentado en la mesa y había comenzado a comer.

De igual manera me senté en una silla para comer y empezamos a charlar de todos las peleas y aventuras que habíamos pasado al igual que de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Bromeamos y reímos bastante. Sin duda este era el momento perfecto, ahora o nunca.

—Sabes— dije interrumpiendo un poco la conversación —hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para llevar los platos al fregadero.

—Soul tengo que decirte que tu…— por mas que lo intentaba las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

_Vamos Maka valor _pensé para darme ánimos a mi misma.

—Tú… me gustas mucho, me gustas más que solamente como un compañero— ¡Al fin! Al fin había logrado decirlo, sentí como mis mejillas ardían por lo sonrojada que estaba.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, lo cual solo hizo que mis nervios aumentaran y sentía como toda la comida se me revolvía en el estomago. De repente Soul se acerco rápidamente a mí y coloco su mano sobre mi frente.

—Estas hirviendo, ¿segura que te sientes bien? ¿O acaso tu padre preparo otra pócima extraña y la bebiste? (1)—

Espera… ¡¿Qué! Tanto trabajo que me costo y para que no me creyera. En verdad era un tonto.

—¡No he tomado nada ni estoy enferma! joder, ¿Qué tan difícil te resulta comprender que me gustas?—

—Vamos Maka deja ya de bromear—

—Soul ¡eres el más grande imbécil, estúpido que haya conocido en toda mi vida!— grité para después darle un Maka-chop.

Había sido el colmo, sabía que era probable que me rechazara a fin de cuentas no tengo un gran físico como Blair o las demás, pero no creí que sería de esta manera. Trate de contenerme pero las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis ojos aunque intentara detenerlas. Salí corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta para que no pudiera entrar. Escuchaba como golpeaba la puerta y gritaba que le abriera pero no lo haría. Ya me había humillado lo suficiente, no quería verlo en este momento.

* * *

><p>(1) Esto lo saque por el CD drama "My heart is full of love" de Soul y Maka (el cual estoy traduciendo en mi canal de youtube).<p>

Bueno y como de costumbre mi fluff termino con angst al final ._.

Esto sera un two-shot así que esperen la segunda parte y recuerden cualquier review es bien recibido

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

OMFG al fin traigo la segunda parte después de mucho tiempo, pido disculpas.

Soul eater no me pertenece sino al genialoso Atsushi Ohkubo-sama

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos Maka abre la maldita puerta¡— grite por enésima vez sin obtener resultado alguno.<p>

En verdad la había cagado completamente pero, ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara después de decirme que yo le… gusto? Chingados hasta pensarlo se me hacia complicado, no podía creer que Maka estuviera enamorada de mi. Me costaba demasiado trabajo procesarlo.

Al ver que no lograría que Maka abriera la puerta para salir o dejarme entrar decidí irme a mi propia habitación, de nada serviría quedarme toda la noche tocando y seria muy poco cool el forzar la puerta si ella en verdad no me quiere ver.

—_Soul ¡eres el más grande imbécil, estúpido que haya conocido en toda mi vida!— _sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, pero ella tenia razón, era un completo imbecil por haberla tratado de esa manera.

Sin darme cuenta en que momento me había alejado de la habitación de mi meister ya me encontraba en mi propio cuarto, arrojándome a la cama tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos que no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cerebro.

¿Qué es lo que yo sentía por Maka? La quiero si, pero ¿es solo amor de amistad o es algo mas?

En verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello, todo el tiempo solo la había visto como a mi mejor amiga, mi compañera que esta ahí a mi lado.

Poco a poco el cansancio me fue ganando, cerrando mis ojos y sumiéndome en mis sueños.

_Todo se encontraba obscuro cuando de repente una luz se ilumino en el centro de una habitación, claramente era una pista de baile donde Maka con su vestido negro y yo con mi traje a rayas nos encontrábamos, ella recargada en mi pecho mientras yo tenia mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. Una melodía calmada y romántica sonaba en el fondo y nuestros pasos iban al compás del ritmo._

—_¿Soul, me odias?— pregunto de repente ella sin levantar su cabeza._

—_¿Cómo puedes creer esas cosas? Nunca podría odiarte aunque quisiera hacerlo, eres demasiado importante para mi— dije acercándola un poco mas a mi —lamento mucho no haberte creído cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras._

—_N-no importa, yo soy la que debería pedirte una disculpa— su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa —en verdad no esperaba que correspondieras mis sentimientos, con que seas feliz es suficiente para mi._

_Levanto la mirada para cruzarse con la mía, tenía una gran pero falsa sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza. Sentí como mi corazón se hundía de golpe al ver su rostro, no quería lastimarla, era cierto que ella es demasiado importante para mí. Solamente que temía de mi mismo, temo el no ser suficiente para ella, temo fallarle y herirla. Aunque para eso ya era demasiado tarde._

—_¡No tienes que disculparte por nada!— grite abruptamente mientras me detenía —la que debe ser feliz aquí, sin importar nada eres tu. Y sinceramente no creo que yo sea esa felicidad que buscas._

_Ella solo empezó a carcajearse, ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Sin duda era bastante bipolar._

—_¿Qué acaso no puedes verlo? No podría ser feliz con nadie más que no seas tú, nunca confíe en ningún hombre hasta que tú llegaste, me he vuelto fuerte junto y gracias a ti— hizo una pausa separándose de mí y dándome la espalda —¿Qué no puedes ver cuanto te amo?_

_Sus palabras nuevamente me dejaron en shock, era algo que solo Maka era capaz de lograr, la única que podía causar este fluir de emociones en mi interior. Siempre tan valiente, diciéndome aquellas palabras sin temor y firmemente._

—_Te quiero Maka, en verdad te quiero mas que a cualquier persona que haya conocido— la tome de la mano delicadamente haciendo que diera la vuelta y volviera a mirarme a los ojos, acercando nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo —te quiero mas que a una simple amiga, mas que como una compañera, pero temo no amarte tanto como tu a mi._

—_¿Y por que no tratamos de averiguarlo?—_

_Nuestros rostros se acercaron peligrosamente, nuestros labios se estaban rozando, tentándonos pero ninguno se atrevía hasta que ella me tomo de la nuca juntando nuestras bocas._

_Un beso, nuestro primer beso en el pusimos todos nuestros sentimientos. Nuestras almas se encontraban mas cerca que nunca uniéndose a la armonía que nos rodeaba._

_Al poco tiempo nos separamos, ambos completamente rojos._

—_¿Entonces?— pregunto ella con un cierto temor._

_Cuando iba a responderle todo el mundo a mí alrededor desapareció de repente, dejándome en la nada._

Desperté de sobre salto en mi cama, donde los rayos de luz me pegaban en el rostro. ¿Acaso todo eso solamente había sido un sueño? Aun tenía la sensación de los labios de Maka sobre los míos.

—Yo creo que fue bastante real—dijo de repente el diablillo entre risas —Creo que alguien se divirtió anoche ¿no es así Evans?

Me molestaba el hecho de que ese diablillo hubiera estado ahí, observándonos todo el tiempo probablemente muriéndose de carcajadas pero tenia que agradecerle el hecho de que me comprobara que no era solo una ilusión.

Me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia la de Maka. Toque la puerta repetidamente para despertarla. Me abrió la puerta aun algo adormila y cuando despertó completamente se sobresalto al verme.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo bostezando.

—Te amo— respondí bruscamente —No pude decírtelo anoche y prefiero decírtelo aquí y no en mi subconsciente. Te amo y no volveré a hacerte llorar, daré todo lo que pueda para hacerte inmensamente feliz.

Una gran alegría invadió mi interior al haber sido capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Maka al principio se quedo parada como una estatua, probablemente pensando todavía lo que acababa de decir.

Sin previo aviso se lanzo a mí, abrazándome con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Como amaba el verla así.

—En este momento ya lo soy—

Nuevamente con algo de timidez nos besamos, ya nada importaba. Cuando nos separamos salimos de su habitación tomados de la mano.

El día parecía más brillante de lo normal cuando veía la radiante sonrisa de Maka.

* * *

><p>¡Y ese fue el fin~!<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el primer capitulo y de nuevo lamento mucho la tardanza.

Por cierto alexiel evans me pregunto que era FLUFF: también conocidos como WAFF (que viene de Warm and fuzzy Keeling osease sensación calida y mullida) es un tipo de historia toda tierna, romántica, adorable y generalmente sin una trama establecida.

Bueno creo que a pesar del ligero angst del primer capitulo logre mi objetivo, sin duda el hurt/comfort es el genero que mejor se me da (al menos eso creo yo lol).  
>Ya saben los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡hasta el próximo fic queridosos!<p> 


End file.
